


Not going to let you fade

by Zerolite (Shadowrosa6)



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Noct deserved a better ending than what he got, She'll help him carve out a new fate no matter what it costs her, So screw the gods, We will fix the canon, With A Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Zerolite
Summary: No matter what it cost Megan Hikari Dalia, she was determined to change fate itself, even if it cost the otherworlder her chance at ever going home.She wasn't going to watch him die like she did back home for a stupid prophecy when it was founded on manipulation and keeping secrets, she'd change the entire world if it meant saving the man she loved.Updated 3/25/2019.





	Not going to let you fade

**Author's Note:**

> This has been mildly rewritten to have me as the sole author for reasons explained in my profile. The other works in this series will similarly be updated over time, I hope you enjoy it ^^

_Kire kagima saibastia~ Inaria miamenta.... Asora ita saibastia~ Imilia iyasii iya..._

Ever since me and Nova ended up here, in this world we once knew as a video game, I've had a short song or incantation stuck in my head, repeating whenever my thoughts wandered to the fate of the man I loved.

Noctis Lucis Caelm, I honestly didn't expect him to fall for me, nor did I expect my heart to be whisked away into his care. So I knew the pain that awaited me if I let him fulfill the fate the gods and crystal gave him. The one I read about back home and wanted to prevent. I had already prevented Shiva from manipulating him by saying Luna loved him by saving the girl herself so she could answer that question herself, and she certainly did so by pushing me at Noctis and saying she liked him as a friend only and I should go for him, so I could definitely save Noctis.

Whenever the incantation rang in my head or in my mumbled singing, the tattoo on my back felt warm, and I knew it was connected to it somehow.

I soon found out once we got to Gralea and found Prompto after we lost him when he fell from the train and was captured. I don't think I've ever seen Nova so happy in my life, she about tackled the poor guy to the ground again after he fell with her hug she had been so worried.

I will admit, being ambushed by a hoard of Daemons later on still surprised me, even though I knew it was coming, but I used the distraction to slip away before any of them suggested Noct go on alone. I knew they wouldn't go looking for the Crystal if I was missing, Noctis especially, and though it pained me to act so sneaky, I knew it was necessary to prevent Noctis' death.

I sprint through the dark lower halls of the hanger after exiting the elevator, my footfalls echoing eerily in the silence aside from the Daemons appearing amid the clatter of battle behind me, I knew where to go, I knew what to do. No matter what it cost me.

“Well well well.” I restrain a snarl as I hear Ardyn's voice speak over the speakers. “I didn't expect one like you to easily abandon your friends.”

“You misinterpret my actions fallen Sage.” I respond back coldly, eyes set in a glare. “You simply don't see the full picture.”

“Ha! True that may be, but I feel I should tell you your friends are panicking right now.” I hear him say as I hear my friends yelling my name faintly from behind where I came from. “Ahh, do you wish to gain the crystal's power? For what purpose? You know only **he** can wield it fully.”

“That's what you think you SICK SON OF A BITCH!” I yell as I summon my gunblade in blade form and slice through a daemon without breaking my stride.

I slip in between the hanger's doors as they close, and I look back before the doors shut to where everyone else is, fighting the daemons, and I lock eyes briefly with Nova, then Noctis.

She caught my gaze as she was spinning out of the way of a daemon with her staff clutched to her chest, and her eyes were wild with panic and fear, as she knew what I was going to do. I give her a small smile, trying to assure her without words I'd be fine.

When I meet Noctis gaze, he's giving me this desperate pleading look, begging me to stop what I'm doing as he screams my name. I give a sad smile and mouth “I love you” before the hanger doors shut, cutting me off from my friends.

I sigh before spinning around on my heel and head for the elevator at a brisk pace, Ardyn's voice speaking to me over the speakers.

“I wonder if you've ever lost friends to death, as now you don't know if they're still alive.” He hummed idly as I entered it and it activated, going down. “Do you recall the last words they spoke to you?”

“I wouldn't know, I've never lost friends to death, unlike you immortal fallen sage.” I hear him make a miffed sound and I smirk, he HATED me calling him that, but I refused to call him by his name. “But I'm not abandoning them, I'll be back once I have what's needed to END you.”

When the elevator stopped and opened, I ran out at a full sprint, seeing the light of the crystal far ahead in a ball like structure. “Everyone's counting on me, though I'm sure they're surprised it's me to begin with instead of Noct.” I remark to myself, thinking aloud.

My tattoo was growing warmer by the second the closer I got to the crystal, and I ignore the long drop below the floor once I run out of walls at my sides.

“Your journey is over, Megan.” I ignore Ardyn, refusing to give him any reaction.

I slow down as I enter the structure and soon, I'm standing in front of the crystal, my tattoo almost burning in how hot it was.

I wonder if it's connected to my theory on how we were brought here. Why we were brought here.

I'm about to reach to it, but think better of it, remembering how Noctis had been pulled into it that way in that video I saw and decide a different method.

“Please, I know I am not of this world, but please help me and Noctis stop the Daemons.” I pray to the crystal, seeing it glow upon my words. “I'm begging you, spare his life from the fate that awaits him.”

“Never knew you were the praying type girl.” I spin around at Ardyn's voice, no longer over speakers but in person, as I summon my gunblade in it's gun form and level the barrel of it at his face as he approaches. “Allow me to regale you with a tale I'm certain you're familiar with. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you've seen.”

He stops a few feet from me, amber eyes gazing into my cold blue hazel ones.

“In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him. I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was.”

I knew all this, I already knew he was over two thousand years old thanks to the starscourge living in him and was the reason it persisted to this day, and he let it warp his mind and twist it, so I hardly reacted. He then smirked which I glared at him for. “But, I'm sure you know this tale, Otherworlder.”

To my credit, I don't outwardly show my brief shock, for a moment my blood runs cold but I shake it off easily enough, and my glare intensifies.

“I've been wondering how girls such as you and your friend could wield the powers of the Armiger, summoning your weapons out of crystalized air like he does, when you have no blood relation to Noct and I.” I bristle at his use of Noctis' nickname as he casually continues. “But as I've been watching you, I've seen you react to things as if you knew they were to happen, like with the fair lady Lunafreya, there was no way you would have been able to react as you did, if you didn't have knowledge of what I was to do.”

He then glanced past me to the crystal, which was glowing even brighter now that my back was to it. “The crystal's reaction to your presence confirms it, the crystal summoned you to our realm to prevent the fate Noctis had been chosen for by the crystal itself, though I do hope you know the gods' will is rarely overturned.”

He thinks he's beaten me, his smirk gives it away, he thinks he has all the cards and I lost, he truly doesn't know me. I chuckle, then I burst into manic laughter, which visibly disturbs him if his slight step back was a sign.

“AHAHAH! Hahahaha... You truly fail to see the picture, the tale I've woven in front of your face. The one the crystal guided my hand to write.” I giggle, letting my weapon dematerialize with a flourish of a hand. My frayed nerves from leaving my friends had turned into amused giddiness at how much Ardyn didn't know.

I then sweep my arms widely to my sides. “You really think the Crystal would just grab me and my friend and just plop us here with NO way to overturn the gods' will? Not a single thing to help us, hoping we'd figure out a way? You truly don't know the crystal.”

I spot my friends running up behind him, eyes wide with panic as they see who is before me, so I begin my spell.

Spell? Ah, that's why my tattoo reacted to the words before now. It was a spell given to me and Nova for either of us to use. This spell was created just to.....

“ _ **Kire kagima saibastia~!**_ ” I sing out, feeling the tattoo on my back start glowing and starting to burn, as I feel my feet leave the ground.

“W-What?” I've caught Ardyn off guard, and he steps back only to be caught between me and my friends. “T-That's...!”

“That's ancient Lucian!” I hear Ignis exclaim in shock.

“How the hell is she speaking a dead language?!” I hear Noctis snap, and I hear the extreme worry in his voice.

“Forget how! Do you know what she's saying Ignis!?” Nova says, harsher than she intends.

“ _ **Inaria miamenta!**_ ” I see light extending from the crystal and wrap around me before connecting with my tattoo, I could tell by the heat increasing and I see the end of the tattoo that was normally hidden by lone sleeve start extending down my arm, looking like it was sliding along my skin, the end of it coming to rest on my palm.

“Oh crystal of the world, lend me thine power.” Ignis begins to translate quickly, not noticing as Ardyn quickly slipped out of the room and ran. “To overturn a fate most cruel set by the gods.”

“ _ **Asora ita saibastia~!**_ ” My vision is then overcome with locks of light, forcing me to close my eyes to keep them from being blinded.

“Whatever I may lose to you to be granted this power temporarily-” Ignis translated with a troubled tone.

“ _ **Imilia iyasii iya!**_ ” I felt the other end of my tattoo crawl down my left leg and the end of it stopped at my ankle.

“-Doesn't matter for I made my choice long ago.” Nova finished, surprise touching her tone at understanding my words.

With a humming sound from the crystal, I am suddenly dropped to the ground with a clatter like a ragdoll as the bright light disappears, I feel positively drained and can hardly move as I hear everyone run over to me.

I let out a weak groan as I'm rolled over and held up by strong arms, and my eyes open to peer at Noctis, who is looking at me with worry in his eyes.

My ears are ringing and I see his lips are moving before I can hear Noctis' muffled voice calling out to me.

“...Gan! Meg....! Megan!” His voice clears up in a bit and I realize he's shaking me lightly. “C'mon Megan! Snap out of it!”

“Noctis?” I'm surprised how faint my voice is, though considering what I'm fairly certain I just did it's not a surprise. My tattoo is itching something fierce, like something's crawling all over it. I hear Nova let out a big gasp of relief before she stumbles and Prompto catches her.

“Oh thank the Six!” He suddenly held me close, almost shaking. “What were you thinking, running off like that?! I thought you'd-I thought I'd-”

It hits me like the Regalia running into me, in my haste to get here to make sure Noctis didn't so things wouldn't play out like I saw, I completely disregarded his feelings towards me and how my actions would affect him.

I feel my eyes water and I lift my weak arms to wrap around his back. “I'm sorry.” I manage to say softly. “I didn't mean to worry you, I just... I wanted to prevent...”

“Prevent what?” I hear Ignis speak and my gaze slides over to him, he has that look of 'you'd better give me an honest answer.'

I breath softly. “Before I answer that, could someone check my back? My tattoo feels like something's crawling all over it and it's driving me nuts.” I hear a bark of laughter from Gladio, and I can see out of the corner of my eye he's shaking his head in relief.

Noctis helps me sit up and pulls the back of my shirt up, only to let out a shocked gasp as everyone reacted in a similar manner.

“What?” I speak and it's a moment before anyone speaks up.

“Zero...” Nova says carefully. “Your tattoo has changed, the white petals have much more color and another little flower has popped up, and it's glowing.”

“What?!” I try to whip my head around but the effort makes my head spin. I hear a click of a shutter as well as seeing a flash before Prompto hands me his camera, and I look at the image on the screen.

My heart sank slightly as I saw what Nova described, the tattoo that resembled a Mankai gauge from that anime I watched was, in terms from the show, full now. I expected this result, but to see a visual reminder was a tad depressing even if I knew it wouldn't kill me.

“Well, there are more important things to worry about than my tattoo which changed for some reason.” I force a grin as Noctis lets my shirt go and pulls it into place before helping me stand, letting me lean on him.

“I'll say.” Ignis states as he crossed his arms, staring at me. “What were you trying to prevent?”

“More like I succeeded, but well....” I bite my lip and glance over to Nova, she's leaning on Prompto but she's giving me a stare of go on tell them, so I do. “I prevented Noct from being pulled into the crystal.”

Silence meets my ears as they all absorb what I said, and Nova makes a go on motion with a hand.

“Are any of you familiar with the multiverse theory?” I see everyone's heads perk up a little, so I assume they do know but I test the waters first. “Where for every action there are billions of other actions that could have been taken?”

“Not the exact wording but yes, I have heard of it.” Ignis nods and does everyone else as my stomach churns.

Moment of truth, I take a deep breath. “Then, for every fictional world like from a game or movie, wouldn't it make sense that it be the reality in another universe?”

“Well, yeah-” Prompto suddenly stops dead in his tracks as his eyes widen and I feel Noctis stiffen.

“....What are you getting at Megan?” Ignis asks carefully, as if he's treading on thin ice.

“Me and Nova we, we aren't from here.” The words open up a floodgate and the world come pouring out with reckless abandon. “There's a reason we were homeless before you guys found us, we were yanked out of our world by the crystal, given our tattoos for a reason and Nova turned into a Miqo'ti, and just dropped here for a reason I only just figured out.”

“Where we come from this is a video game called Final Fantasy XV.” Nova continued to let me catch my breath, looking up at Prompto apologetically as her tail swished behind her and her ears flattened against her head.

“In it, things played out very differently.” I feel like I'm struggling to breath as I continue. “Those things we changed, Luna was supposed to die by Ardyn's hand while summoning Leviathan and Ignis go blind as a result but we stopped that, and just now....”

“Just now....?” I'm surprised to hear Noctis ask that and I look at him to see he's giving me a soft look.

“Just now you were-” I choke up for a second, tears springing to my eyes. “You were supposed to be pulled into the crystal to absorb all the crystal's power and sleep for ten years while darkness covered the land until you awoke and gave your life as a result of the power you absorbed to defeat Ardyn and return light to the world.”

I take a moment to breathe, silence surrounding me as I weakly chuckle. “Heh, seems this crystal didn't like the fate it imposed on you Noct, for it pulled me and Nova here to change things.”

“W-What?” Nova is stunned and I don't blame her, it's hard for me to believe it too.

“Our tattoos are what allow us to use the power of the kings, because the crystal itself gave them to us, though that's not their only purpose.” I continue, trying to keep my voice even. “What I did just now, that incantation, it was meant to borrow every last bit of the Crystal's power without killing the user who would work alongside the king of Lucis, at the cost of losing something so the crystal didn't die whilst the user had it's power until the crystal had it's power returned.”

“What did you lose?” I'm surprised to hear Noct's voice so firm and yet scared, and I meet his eyes.

I knew what I would lose and lost the moment I laid eyes on the crystal, used the spell and fell to the ground. I knew exactly what it was.

“My chance to ever return home.” I spoke and a soft smile settled on my face. “But it's alright, strange as it may sound, but this place is my home now.”

I then look at everyone, saying. “My home is where my heart is, and my home is here with you guys, I've never felt as at home as I have here, and goodness knew how long it's been since I've forged strong bonds of friendship with anyone besides Nova until we met you guys. And I don't regret meeting a single one of you and I know Nova doesn't either.”

I see Prompto cover his mouth as he restrained crying and Nova is getting teary herself, even Gladio and Ignis are getting misty eyed, before a gloved hand rests on my right cheek and my head is turned to face Noctis' to see tears falling down his cheeks as he places a gentle kiss to my forehead before whispering. “Thank you.”

I smile at him, gazing deeply into his eyes before shifting my attention to a most pressing matter. “Nova.” The brunette perks up and wipes her eyes.

I fiddle slightly with my hands. “I know I don't have any right to ask this of you, and quite frankly I'd rather not but I must.”

I breathe in before exhaling. “The spell was meant to be used by you, me or both of us. Meaning I can transfer half of the crystal's power to you, but you wouldn't be able to return home either as a result of wielding it. I can send you back if you want, I just wanted to-”

“Megan.” I jolt at her using my first name and I see she's giving me a kind look. “I want to stay too. This world, it's cities, it's people.” She looked up at Prompto at that. “I've grown attached to this place too, and I don't want to leave it.”

My shocked expression morphed into a teary grateful smile. “Arigoto..” She smiled back at that.

I then raise a hand towards her, and I see her tattoo on her stomach light up as a beam of light came from my tattoo and touched hers, after a few moments it vanished and she started rubbing at it slightly.

“Now I know what you meant by feeling like something was crawling all over yours.” She chuckled while I giggled.

After a moment I rub at my eyes and stand rather unsteadily on my feet, Noctis' arm around my waist in case I fall over.

“So, what's our next move? Ardyn's vacated the premises.” Ignis asked, and instead of Noctis answering, the prince looked to me.

I'm surprised but nod as I give a determined look. “He's headed for Insomia, to reclaim his so-called rightful throne, that's where we can fight him and end this.”

“Right. We're gonna need to rest up before going, once we get out of this mad place.” Noctis nodded and everyone agreed with a cheer.

I smile, while I didn't know what I ever did to deserve good friends like these guys, but I swore to save their-NO.

_ **It's not just their world, it's mine and Nova's too, and we'll protect it with everything we got!** _

 

 


End file.
